


Everything Left

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Just Lots of Love and Adoration, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: No one marks the day that Jaime’s left becomes just as good as his right once was. It’s not important anymore. No one cared to compare. Unlike what Jaime had thought would happen, life had simply gone on. But when he sends Brienne’s sword flying for the first time in their acquaintance, it brings home that she has truly made him better in every way.





	Everything Left

The clatter of blunted steel on the ground jolts them both. Neither had been expecting it, although Brienne had suspected that the day would eventually come.

Another clatter as Jaime’s own practice sword falls to the ground at his feet. He blinks astonished at his wife’s weapon, still flung on the ground, away from them. He had disarmed her.

He swallows still staring at the sword, “I told you not to—“

“I didn’t go easy on you,” she replied immediately. Her eyes are not on the sword on the ground at all. It does not shock her. They are on him. Staring at his face, reading every emotion that crosses it. She has been able to read him like a book since the Last War. He never closed his pages to her anymore.

“Then you must have—“

“My skill is as it’s ever been,” she quickly replies again taking sure, but gentle steps towards him. He looks up at her now, his face still bewildered. A smile blooms on her face, “Jaime—“

She is in his arms before she can continue. He holds her close, his stump wrapped around her waist and his hand cradling her head towards him. She feels him shaking. He is crying. She gently embraces him and allows for a soft chuckle to rock through her. She turns her head and gently murmurs into his ear, “Don’t let it get to your head now, it’s only once.”

He leans back, still holding her close and gives her a grin, “I’m sure you won’t let it.” His eyes are still glassy with tears, but they are all of joy. It is just once. But it is one more than he had been able to do with even two hands.

She smiles back at him and pats him on the hips as a warning, “They are coming.”

And indeed it is like a swarm.

Jaime lets go of Brienne as their pack of children descends upon him. He is immediately knocked to the ground as four bright-eyed sprites of varying size clamor onto his form, “Dad that was amazing!” “That was the first time you’ve ever beat mom!” “How did you do it?” “Mom rarely gets disarmed at tourneys even!” “Does that mean you will participate in the next tourney?” “Oh dad, you should really participate in the next tourney!” “Teach me, teach me.” “Maybe you can beat Lord Baratheon now!” “Or Ser Payne!” “The Hound! The Hound!”

Jaime hears Brienne laugh as they sit on his chest, play with his arms, and jump onto his stomach, “Children, give your father a chance to breathe much less speak.” Immediately they are off of him and surrounding their mother, who does a much better job of keeping on her feet.

He still does not know how she is able to control that amount of energy, scheming, and wit. The lot of them constantly over powers him. Every time he expresses this admiration, she merely gives him a look from the corner of her eye and simply says, “Experience.”

He hefts himself back on his feet and pats the crowns of the heads of his four children as they turn their interrogation towards Brienne while gripping excitedly to his breeches and sleeves. He smiles at her as Brienne assures their brood that she had not gone easy on their father, and no she will not let him get away with disarming her again.

 

Brienne runs her fingers down his cheeks and murmurs softly in their bed, “You’re thinking very loudly tonight.”

He smiles as he pulls her closer, slick skin against slick skin, legs tangled in thin sheets, and their foreheads pressed together. “Must be a racket considering that until moments ago, I made sure you had no thoughts at all.”

Brienne rolls her eyes, “I had one thought, and I daresay that your mind was near empty too.”

Jaime nuzzles her, “Not at all, my mind was filled of thoughts of you.”

She blushes still and he loves it. “But what are your thoughts on now?”

“Still of you,” he replies smoothly. It’s taken him awhile, but he is better at seducing her now. That’s not to say that he doesn’t mention the temperature more often than what is appropriate in their chambers.

She flushes deeper and smacks him gently, “You know what I mean.”

He chuckles and kisses her forehead, “How different my life would be if I hadn’t jumped into a bear pit near two decades ago.” Brienne hums at the memory and for him to continue. “Before meeting you, I believed that I had everything and that I had then lost it all. But then I found you. Truly found you and when I found you I realized that the things I had weren’t really much of anything at all.”

“That’s not true Jaime. You have always had precious things.”

“Precious as some of them were, I had let those ones go to tarnish. But then I found you, and suddenly those tarnished treasures were gradually polished and I slowly—“

“Very slowly,” Brienne teased and traced his collarbone.

Jaime laughed and took her hand in his to kiss the knuckles, “Very slowly starting filling my life with true things. With things that mattered. And then today…”

Brienne looks into his eyes and there is earnest wonderment there. It is still there even after near ten years of marriage. She hopes that he sees how much she loves him in her eyes as well. “Today?”

“Today I realized that even the precious things I truly did lose, did not remain lost. And that you are the one who has given them back to me.”

Brienne kissed his knuckles in return, “You found it yourself. You could have asked for me to go easy on you, to ease off on the spars after the war, but you didn’t. You found it for yourself.”

Jaime smiled, “Only because of you.”

“You are giving me too much credit.”

“I am aren’t I?”

“I change my mind, praise me again.”

They both laugh.

“You have made me better in every way,” Jaime says like breathing, “You saw everything left and somehow saw value in it.”

Brienne tilts her head to softly kiss him, “So have you.”

And as they began to drift to sleep in each other’s arms, sweet whispers floated into the night.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not clear, Brienne trains with him every single day (more or less) and he just keeps getting better and better because he simply wants to spar with her and then suddenly... he's good again.
> 
> I love these two. I will go down with this ship (but hopefully we'll go sailing instead, you know?)
> 
> None of those children are from The Bang That Was Promised in the context of this story. They did pop out a hoard of them though after the Last War and they marry. Jaime just wants legitimate children. Give the man his fatherhood D: He wants to be a papa.
> 
> How did I end up writing in the present tense when I hate writing in the present tense? We'll never know.


End file.
